


Traición

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando le dicen que Luke se ha marchado, que los ha <i>traicionado</i>, que se ha unido a Kronos… no puede creerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traición

Cuando le dicen que Luke se ha marchado, que los ha _traicionado_ , que se ha unido a Kronos… no puede creerlo. No, no, ¡no! Siente como se le agita la respiración y mira con ojos llorosos a Grover, que le acaba de dar la noticia.

— No, por favor… Grover… ¡dime que es mentira!

El sátiro mira hacia el suelo con pesadez.

— Lo siento, Annabeth. Intentó envenenar a Percy y luego huyó. Él… él es un traidor.

— ¡No, no! ¡Luke no puede traicionarnos! ¡No!

Grover la abraza pero ella no puede dejar de llorar. Después de todo lo que han pasado… de todo… Luke no puede traicionarlos. Él es… él es… él es todo para ella no puede… no puede…

— Por favor, Grover, por favor… — solloza, desconsolada.

— Lo siento, Annabeth, lo siento tanto…


End file.
